Lily and Hugo visit Diagon Alley
by PotterFan.195
Summary: Basically Lily and Hugo are just about to start their first year at Hogwarts so they need to go to Diagon Alley. Just give it a little read and If you do, could you please let me know what you thought of it? Thanks.


She had been waiting for this day to come for 5 years. The day her Hogwarts letter arrived. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her first wand, her very own. They would go today because she could contain her excitement any longer.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall three times, the brick he touched quivered, and all of a sudden, where the solid brick wall had once been now stood a large archway leading to a cobbled street signposted 'Diagon Alley'. Slowly, Lily and Hugo edged forward, followed by James, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Hermione, Ron and Rose. "Dad, where are we going first?" asked Lily.

"Our first visit is going to be to Gringotts, that's the wizard bank" said Harry as he pointed towards a snowy white building which towered over all the others.

"Now kids, Goblin's work in Gringotts and they aren't the friendliest of creatures, so, just follow us" said Ron cautiously.

As they entered Gringotts, the Goblins started to turn and stare towards this large group of wizards.

"Dad?" James asked as if he sounded alarmed.

"Yes James?" Harry replied

"I've heard some rumours from the kids at school that their parents have told them….they involve you, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron"

"Why am I not surprised" Harry chuckled

"Well, there's this one about how you broke into Gringotts and stole something and only just escaped by riding out on a dragon"

Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed to themselves. "So, the tales of our adventures have lived on then" said Hermione still giggling

"So it's true!"

"Of course people don't make great stories like that up young James, live and learn boy!" Ron answered.

After they have finally exited Gringotts with a bag full of money each for Lily and Hugo, they decided the best place to go first would be to go and get the children's uniforms. "To Madam Malkins it is then" ordered Ginny. "then off to buy parchment and ink, and then we may aswell go to Flourish and Blotts, yanno' get all that boring stuff outta' the way, then you kids can go and have fun."

Once Hugo and Lily had all school books stationary uniforms and other school equipment like there cauldrons, Harry announced "And now, I think its time we head over to Ollivander's"

This was the moment Lily was most excited for, what would hers be made from, willow, mahogany, oak or holly like her fathers.

They entered the small shop and Lily was first to approach the counter.

"Ahhh, offspring of a potter and a weasley...Mmmm yes, I've already had 2 of you, you must be the last I expect."

"Yes" she answered simply "I would like a wand, please."

Ollivander, grateful towards Harry, Ron and Hermione for once saving his life, seemed to ponder which wand to try Lily with first. He rummaged around in the back for a while and returned holding a thin box, " ten and a quarter inches, Oak, flexible made with dragon heartstring" offering the wand towards Lily " Go on, give it a wave"

With a great smash the lamp that stood behind Ollivander has disappered and in its place stood tiny grains of glass.

"No, no, all wrong, what was I thinking dragon." Mumbling to himself and he headed to get a different box, a short while later he returned. "Nine and a half inches, Beachwood and unicorn hair, nice and swishy, good for charms you know" he explained while handing her another wand "Go ahead, try it out"

With a swish of the wand golden sparks erupted from the tip of the wand. This was to be Lily's wand, it had chosen her.

"Yes, yes, I was right with this one." Ollivander mumbled again "Now, now this young man, has a lot of Weasley in him but a hint of…Miss Granger! I didn't see you standing there...your wand is made of Vine wood and dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches, bendy"

"It's Mrs Weasley now" she said politely smiling at Ron.

"Now, back to the child" Ollivander said while he trailed back into the mountain of boxes he returned holding three boxes.

"All these wands have Dragon heartstring only they are different lengths and woods, the first one" handing the wand over to Hugo "is Mahogany, Go on boy, try it" a small flare fell out the tip of the wand.

"Ahhh along the right lines it seems just not there yet, this one is willow, rather flexible" giving the second wand to Hugo, again only a small light fell from the tip.

"We shall try this then ebony eight and three quarter inches, nice and supple" Hugo gave a small flick and fireworks burst from the end of the ebony wand.

"Yes, yes, ebony, supple, good and strong."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander" Lily and Hugo chanted in unison as they were beginning to leave the shop.

"Now, just the matter of pets" dictated Hermione "Hugo, Lily is there anything you had in mind?"

Lily replied almost immediately having already put a lot pf effort and thought into this trip before she had even arrived. "I would like a cat a small one but cute and grey"

"Hugo, what would you like?"

"Erm…..perhaps, maybe, erm, an owl, I think so I can write to you and dad"

"Good choice"

So, they headed off to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get the pets.

Lily got exactly the kind of cat she wanted, it was a small grey kitten which she named Felix, and Hugo got his owl a small tawny owl so it wouldn't stand out from the crowd as Hugo didn't like attention.

They now had everything they could possibly need for school, so it was now time for fun.

And so they headed off towards the joke shop.


End file.
